magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stormy Witch
'The Stormy Witch '''is the main character of a book titled A Hero's Memoir A witch who specializes in lightning spells, she had a bad habit of causing lightning storms or electrocuting those who annoy her. Despite that she wished to one day be recognized for something heroic rather than being "stormy". Appearance The Stormy Witch appears as a thin, young woman despite her claim of being hundreds of years old. Aside from her pointed ears and black sclera, which are perhaps her most noticeable non-human features, her hair also hints at her superhuman powers as well as the original of her title. It is almost constantly a mess due to static electricity, and sparks can be seen flying out of her crimson locks (especially when she is angered). The Witch does what she can in an effort to tame her hair, pinning it in buns and braiding what is left in order to maintain a somewhat presentable appearance. Her style of dress is rather feminine and almost provocative in a sense. A dragon tattoo is visible on her upper left arm. ''Personality (Will turn into paragraph format later) Impatient, cowardly, loyal to friends, prone to bursts of anger. Easily distressed. Plagued by self-doubt. Was naive but has grown cynical over time. Has a hard time connecting with others. Easily pleased/persuaded Seeks to be helpful. Merciless in battle/when forced to act Holds herself to her word. Appreciative of honesty. Holds grudges. Has constructed her own set of morals. Intuitive and quite clever, but oblivious to certain things at times. Polite Likes to act as instigator/catalyst ''Background'' The Stormy Witch claims to be hundreds of years old, however, due to the years of her life spent in isolation, she remains relatively naive and unlearned in the ways of the world. During her youth, she became infamous for her temper and the thunderstorms she would cause; the stigma of her name has haunted her since then. She operates a quiet and rarely visited tavern named The Witches' Coven in Lendhwundor. Naturally, given the neutrality of the area, she detests politics and strongly believes that Lendhwundor should maintain its neutrality at almost any cost. ''Relationships'' Refer to the relationships page in her book. ''Timeline'' Brief summary of events from Niflcorheim. *Meeting Lace > Sharing her recipe > Meeting Luhan (running over his coffin) > Meeting Kohl > Meeting Drix *Meets Bass > Meets Lait (Battle) *Meeting Arik > Meeting up with Aria at festival of Seeing Glass > Meets Luhan again *Sells Soup to Luhan *Meets Eisha *Meets Aria > Meets Cato *Meets Dia > Meets Vivi *Meets Eon > Meets Lorelei (battle) *Meets Hatter (sell goods) *Meets Peri and takes her to Arik *Goes mining with Aria > Meets Taho > PvP *Aria is killed. *Revival attempts. Just a lot of corpse battle. Also a lot of lumbering. A lot of battles in between (including 2 heroic deeds) *Auction *Confrontation with Luhan *Mopes. Aria is revived but does not know. Meets Fairy in the mines and shares information on Nate. *Objectives completed.(1/14) *Starts building hotspring in Lendhwundor. *Hotspring completed > prepares for other Hunts *Finally sees Aria... as an Undead. Kills Aria for her to be revived by Lace. *The sky is falling? *Collects all of the cards. Sky is saved! New ruler in Lendy tho gr. *One last hunt with Carpenter. ''Abilities'' Besides her abilities to use spells, Meru also become sort of known for her pet bird summons. ''Character Art Designs'' tricorekid.png|Midcore stormywitch.png FINAL.png|Hunting in the Forest with the Carpenter. ''Triva'' ''Misc.'' Category:Tricore